


Stay

by WantonJustice



Series: Secrets [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adultry, Cheating, M/M, Short, like super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonJustice/pseuds/WantonJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday afternoon at the Free residence, Gavin decides to ask the question he isn't allowed to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Gavin wouldn't jinx it, if he got time with him why would he push him away?

They were wrapped up in each other on his couch, food containers littered the coffee table as a loud action movie played. It's been months, who knew he was so good at keeping a secret. 

He turned his body so he was facing Ryan's chest, his arms coming up between them and clinging onto the older's shirt. Ryan hummed, lazy and tired, and wrapped his arm around Gavin and planted his lips on his forehead. He smelled like sex and sweat. There was a intense loneliness surrounding him recently. He doesn't know what it is, or what to do about it, but he's glad Ryan is able to spend so much time with him.

"Ryan?" He mumbled into the cotton, listening to him breathe.

Ryan hummed in response, his hand drawing lazy patterns on his skin.

You're not supposed to talk about the future, it's mistress (mister?) 101, but it's been too long to be a fling. "What's going to happen?"

"With what?" His hands didn't still. With each answer air ruffled Gavin's already mused hair.

He fiddled with his lip as he tried to think over his next words, "This?"

He felt Ryan shift, one leg came around and curled around Gavin's, pulling him closer. He could hear his heart beat when he turned his head, "What do you want to happen?"

They were silent for a few minutes. People were yelling at each other on the TV. It was a Sunday, they had spent the whole day inside gaming, eating, fucking, and napping. Gavin liked Sunday's, they always spent all day together.

He bit the bullet, "I want you to stay."

Ryan's hand came up and ran itself through Gavin's hair, he did that for so long that Gavin started to nod off.

"Then I'll stay."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll only write to this series when I'm hungover. Eventually this might have a theme, I guess, to it. More of a story I guess.


End file.
